Perspectives
by changed currents
Summary: Zarc's loneliness is the something that he hates with all his heart, and when he finally gets company, it's torn away. No wonder he wants to destroy this selfish world. (Implied FusedShipping, FruitShipping, Yuuto x Ruri, AppleShipping, and PredatorShipping)


**WELCOME, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TO ZARC'S PERSPECTIVE IN THE ENTIRE FIASCO, ALONG WITH AN ENDING OF HIS PERSPECTIVE OF THE FIRST SCENE IN _IMPOSSIBLE VISIONS!_ ALSO WELCOME TO THE LONGEST ONESHOT I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

 **If this looks like plagiarizing of Shimmering-Sky's _fabulous_ story "Demon", I apologize and will take it down at request. However, the way she captured it was so beautiful, I decided to make a songfic in 1st POV of Zarc too, except with a different song, a different approach?, and a different ending!**

 **The song is called World Domination-How To (世界** **征服, Sekai Seifuku)** **, and is a Vocaloid song in Japanese.**

 **Review..?**

* * *

What have I done?

There's a pool of red beneath by opponent as he clutches his shoulder, staring at my dragon with wide eyes. He sinks to his knees in utter shock as Odd-Eyes lets out a roar of defiance before exploding into yellow particles of light.

I've _hurt_ someone in a duel, something that's never happened once. How had this happened? We were fighting with _holograms!_

Or had Real Solid Vision evolved too much?

Had I gone to far?

The cheers of the audience drown out my conflicted thoughts.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Who's the one who looks like they're 'bout to cry all the time?  
_ _Strike back at them as much as you were laughed at  
_ _What I'd took into my hand while shouting, "I'll show you!"  
_ _was neither a bomb nor knife._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

 _"_ I...just can't be friends with you anymore, Zarc."

"Wh-what? Why?"

Ray's eyes sparkle with tears. "Because you _hurt_ other people! It's been months now, and there's not been a single duel where you haven't injured someone!"

My eyes are locked on hers as I argue. "Like you said, it's been months, Ray! Don't you think I would've been thrown out of the Pro Circuit if it was against the rules? No one has contacted me about any wrongdoings! Only you!"

She stares at me, her chest heaving as she yells back: "So you'd hurt someone to have your fun!?"

"It's not just my fun! The crowd _loves_ it, Ray! That's my philosophy, to make _everyone_ smile! The only one not smiling is you!" I throw another argument back at her.

"Zarc-" Ray tries, but I cut her off.

"Why can't you just let it be!?"

There's silence for a few moments, before Ray picks up the bag containing her duel disk and deck.

"I'm leaving," she says, quietly and firmly. Her eyes don't meet mine all the while.

Anger sparks in my chest as she begins backing away from me, backing _away_ from _me_ like _I_ was a monster, like she was afraid of me! My own friend, ripping my heart out and stomping it flat onto the ground without a care in the world, acting like _I_ was the only one that had hurt people in this entire universe!

"Then _go!"_ I yell, throwing an arm out. "Then _run,_ like all those other people who've abandoned me in this miserable world!"

Ray shoots me one last look that fully breaks my heart, and escapes the locker room.

Even though we'd sworn to be best friends that fateful day in the rain, she'd thrown me out like a lamb to the slaughter. At least her father would be satisfied for once, since that brainy scientist had hated a brawny teenager like me hanging out with his daughter.

But I wasn't going to be that lamb. I wasn't going to be prey everyone could gobble up at their wish.

Slowly, I pick up the deck of cards beside me and found my only four friends, the only beings that I could call family, and press them against my chest, right over my heart.

"You guys are the only ones I can trust after all..."

* * *

..

..

..

 _Let's promise, no matter what happens from here on out,  
_ _to tear off the price tag on your back.  
_ _After all, although this daily life of ours is like scrap wood,  
_ _it's still too early to throw it away._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

"Is that it?" I roar to the crowd, soaking in their applause as I stand victorious over the previous world champion. "Is that the strongest that can bear to face me? Well, let me tell you something!"

The crowd becomes deathly silent, each and every person leaning forward to hear my words.

"That's not a display of strength _at all_!"

People begin cheering, clapping, and stomping their feet as if they were begging for more. Some stand and begin raining cards over the field, fluttering tools of power that fell softly by my own boots.

"Let me demonstrate!" I whisk out my four dragons. For being the only family I'd ever had, I would give them what they wanted. I would grant them their desires, and let them destroy those who had only held me back.

 _Revenge...power...destruction..._

I slam the cards onto my disk, and they appear in their full glory, roaring to the crowd. People clap and cheer once more, confetti leaking down to replace the cards that had been in their position earlier.

They don't anticipate my next words.

" _Release your power onto those miserable, selfish, and unworthy beings!_ "

The cheers turned into screams, the claps to the sound of feet pounding on the ground. Quickly, I jump onto Dark Rebellion to survey the scene, my dragon's beautiful wings vibrant against the sky.

My eyes catch a flash of pink and mulberry, and the anger in my chest sparks to life again. Being hurried out by her idiot of a father, her back turned as she runs. As if she could hide her traitorous face from _me!_

I gesture with a hand, simmering with barely contained anger, and a moment later, Dark Rebellion attacks the ceiling over their escape route. It collapses in a balloon of dust.

But my dragons weren't satisfied. Hovering above the rubble of the stadium, crying out their misery and torment to the dark night sky. Howling their wishes to some godlike being that could save them from their imprisonment.

"You're still not satisfied..." I reach out to my dragons' souls. "Neither am I..."

I pick the final piece from my deck, the soul and card of one of my ever-faithful sorcerers, and hold it up, yelling the last part of our combined desires into the fulfilling night sky.

" _WE WILL BECOME ONE!_ "

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Still trembling, like always,  
_ _on the platform of the terminal station,  
_ _my self of tomorrow is still waiting,  
_ _to welcome back a selfish, dense master._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

We fly together over the ruins of the miserable city that I once called home, scanning for any invaders in our newfound territory. Lingering effects of the fusion could still be felt all over our combined body, but I push it off, as do my dragons.

Stiffening, I listen for any sounds and heard the faintest bit of scuffling as I look down.

My anger explodes.

Ray.

How _dare_ she break my heart all those months ago, and now come back to ruin everything we- my dragons and I -have worked for! I wouldn't allow her to do that, I wouldn't allow her to ruin my life anymore!

"Zarc!" she cries, brandishing her annoyingly pink duel disk. "Stop this madness!"

 _"Madness?"_ I ask, laughing and spreading my newfound wings. _"This is anything but! I have_ finally _managed to sate humanity's infinite desire! I have achieved my goal, and you threw away your chance to stop me_ months _ago!"_

Ray's eyes water, my words hitting her like multiple slaps as she draws four cards from the pouch strapped onto the side of her leg. "Zarc, I'm-"

My dragons' influences are driven from my brain as my own anger explodes, my wing lashing out and striking the crystalline platform on which she stands. It implodes in a cloud of dust, but she emerges unscathed, much to my annoyance.

" _YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A_ _TRAITOR!"_

Ray visibly winces, tears now a waterfall down her cheeks as she slides the four cards- spells? -onto her disk. Golden light spills from the cards as they activate, bathing the area in unusually bright light.

Pain lances through my body as I scream, my dragons' roars mingling in with my voice as we are forced to separate. I can feel the first, Starve Venom, being torn roughly from the body as he somehow evades my grasp. His screeching roar fills my ears as he disappears.

Clear Wing follows, yanked by the unknown force as he cries out, my heart shattering once more as I feel his presence evaporate.

Dark Rebellion is torn immediately after, my best friends, my only family, disappearing one after another. Ray, breaking my heart a second time. I will _never_ forgive her for this!

Odd-Eyes is left last, and I can hear his calls, his words for our eventual reunion echoing in my ears. It's the final and only comfort I can find as Ray breaks me apart, as the world evaporates into a shining white.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Cars are going to eventually fly the skies in years, but even so  
_ _Machines will be able to talk in years, but even so  
_ _Just what's with that?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

When I regain consciousness, I find myself trapped in an inky black darkness, able to move but unable to see. There's not even the slightest hint of hot or cold. Just something that I can't feel.

Who am I? What am I doing here? I can't feel my body. I feel absolutely weightless. There's nothing to keep track of here, and it feels like an eternity spent waiting in the darkness. So I sit down on a platform of swirling black and zone out of my surroundings.

Meanwhile, I try to figure out my name, where I come from, what I look like. I know nothing and can see nothing.

Sometimes, memories flash before my eyes. Flying through a night sky. Running alongside a holographic dragon. Cheering crowds. Cards fluttering around me. A face, a name. A game that I loved to play.

A few eternities later, a name floats through what's left of my mind.

 _Zarc._

That's _my_ name, I realize. It's the name I go by, the name I've been called.

Only a few moments later, someone's appearance flashes in my mind's eye once more. Pale silver and green hair, bright golden-yellow eyes, and a smirk on his face that's so, _so_ inviting.

Somehow, I know that's me. I look like that, and that smirk is my trademark. Grasping onto that picture, I can let out the smallest of smiles.

I've got a name, and an appearance. Alone, I celebrate these victories, as small as they may be.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Before you call it "convenient",  
_ _please heal the open wounds in this heart._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

My memories slowly come back after learning my name.

 _My name is Zarc. I have no family, and my only friends are my dragons._ _I was betrayed and abandoned by my former and only human friend named Ray, and now, I'm here._

I lash out at the darkness, begging it to go away, to let me extract my own revenge on Ray. There's no change, except for the slightest flash of white at the edge of my vision.

Scowling, I cross my arms and close my eyes, to see if any more memories decide to surface.

 _My dragons' names..._

I can only remember two. Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, my two of my most faithful friends. The two dragons that cared the most, when everyone threw me away. The other two's names escape my mind, and I punch the air in frustration to have forgotten the names of my own family.

I swear to myself that one day, I will remember them.

Voices break into my prison of darkness, and I desperately swivel my head, searching for the source. Someone-no, _multiple_ people are yelling out names, names that all sound the same for the first part.

 _"Yuu-"_

 _"-ya!"_

 _Yuuya._ The first name that fits itself together in my head. It sounds so achingly familiar, I wonder how I know it.

 _"Yuu-"_

 _"-to!"_

 _Yuuto._ The second name, that sounds so peaceful and calming that I relax immediately.

 _"Yuu-"_

 _"-go!"_

 _Yuugo._ The third name, that somehow fills me up with adrenaline and hyperactive energy.

 _"Yuu-"_

 _"-ri!"_

 _Yuuri._ The name is the epitome of my anger against Ray, and it makes me lash out once more, scream into the darkness that I hate so much. Soon, thought, the voices cease their racket, and my strength suddenly drains away.

I collapse onto the ground in a pile of misery.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _If missiles fly through that such sky,  
_ _and I ask for happiness from such a thing,  
_ _I have to become a kind person  
_ _Will I be able to be satisfied with myself...?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

Suddenly, I'm thrust into a world of color, and across from me stands a boy with wild purple hair, holding cards that I recognize and love in his hand.

I hear a familiar howl, and I look up to find one of my beloved dragons hovering over me. His whiplike body is smooth, yellow eyes glowing with anger and vengeance.

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

His familiar comfort wraps around me, and I relax in his warmth as the other soul in the body I'm inhabiting thrashes against my control.

The boy named Yuuya. His soul is flickering and transparent next to mine, his crimson eyes locking onto mine as he thrashes against the bonds of the darkness I've been trapped in for eternity. His face...it's identical to mine.

Quickly, I decide to have a bit of fun before the darkness tries to grab me back. I command Dark Rebellion to attack the purple-haired boy's monster. Even in a different body, my faithful dragon knows it's me and completes the task efficiently.

Then the other soul, Yuuya, roughly grabs me and throws me back into the clutches of the darkness, and I disappear back into the prison that, I have deciphered, is my mind.

But there's a comfort now, at being reunited with one of my dragons.

After seeing him, a promise comes back to me. A promise made by one of my dragons, a promise that we will be reunited someday.

I hold that close as I lose consciousness.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _They all say to raise your head high and face forwards,  
_ _but in the dark, you can't tell anything from front.  
_ _Whether alone or with another,  
_ _loneliness will always be loneliness._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

" _WE WILL-_

 _"-BECOME ONE!"_

Where all my pieces are assembled in one place, along with my dragons, they start to chant the same thing I had when I'd fused with my friends.

Locked in the body of my supposedly main counterpart, I celebrate as the two dragons' names come swirling back to me in a flash. Starve Venom and Clear Wing, my dragons of violet poison and shimmering beauty.

My family lets out a synchronized roar, and the entire ceiling shudders from the shockwaves as the roars echo across the city.

Yuuri and Yuugo, the two parts controlling my two powerful dragons, take a single step towards the hole in the ceiling as a swirling vortex of colors opens in the sky, signaling my return any second.

Then I heard the faintest sound of scuffling, and I swivel Yuuya around to find a girl, whose face is a complete copy of Ray's, save her blue eyes and pink hair. My eyes drift to her wrist, and there rests one of the bracelets Ray had created to eliminate me.

" _Yuuya_!" she cries, and the bracelet that I hate so much glows a brilliant pink. Yuuri and Yuugo, along with my dragons, are flashed away.

Roughly, I'm thrown back into that _stupid_ darkness.

I scream and curse the girl to whoever can hear me. I was _so_ close! If she hadn't intervened, I would be corporeal right now, in my own body, and eliminating _every single girl_ that shares Ray's face, along with the _entire selfish universe_!

Breathing heavily, I sink to my knees, shaking with anger. Ray's taken my only family away from me _again, again,_ and over _again!_

I don't care if it costs me my life, but this time, I'll drag her down with or without me. I'll make sure she'll never tear apart another family like she tore apart mine.

So I sit here, and wait.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

..

 _Singing about wanting to die, those sorts of songs  
_ _All I got was "That again?" and a stake through my chest  
_ _And yet, even with something as simple as that,  
_ _no matter what I do, I can't seem to find  
_ _the words spilling from my lips_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

My patience pays off.

There are only two halves left, and as the other is defeated, I revel in this moment. The other half's memories rush into my mind like a waterfall, a stream of something I've craved for so long.

Information.

As if Ray's petty halves could stop me from reviving! I'm Zarc, I'm the _Supreme Dragon King,_ as if four little girls could stop me!

Immediately, Akaba Leo, the father of the brat that took everything away from me, begins a duel with me. I laugh at the challenge, but I accept it to try out my deck, now enhanced by Sakaki Yuuya's Pendulum Summoning.

Leo's dueling skills are little to none compared to my power, and he falls in five turns. Stealing a summoning method created by one of _my_ pieces is unnecessary, because even with it, he's as weak as an amateur. He's knocked out at the force of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's blow, and I bare my teeth in a savage smile as his body is crushed between two blocks of fallen marble columns.

How _satisfying,_ the father of that _annoying_ girl, getting utterly _annihilated_ by the very same boy whose life his daughter destroyed.

Before anyone can initiate another mind-numbing duel, I survey the area and note with a satisfaction that Yuuya had destroyed most of the throne room's grandeur in his rage. The glowing green machine behind the crumbling throne hold no interest in me, until I notice that canisters. Three are empty, and the fourth holds a girl, unconscious against the glass of her prison, her body becoming green light as she sleeps.

Her face is...Ray's.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _The me of today will again, like always,  
_ _lose myself in the game arcade  
_ _It'd be nice if tomorrow just never came  
_ _The steam whistle of the final train resounds annoyingly loud._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

My anger, contained for _fourteen_ long years, explodes like it did with the real Ray. I'm about to lash out with the still-present Clear Wing when a voice rings in my mind.

 _Serena!_

Yuuya. His desperation to protect his friends, his anger at watching his father get carded, and his utter _frustration_ at being locked in my mind, overwhelms my cognitive abilities.

 _Stop it!_ I force his voice back into the insignificant spaces of my mind and stretch out a hand towards the canister.

Right at that moment, my duel disk beeps and shuts itself down, the system detecting no duels active. I curse as my dragon disappears in a pixels of light. So _close!_ If I killed her counterpart right there, she could _never_ come back.

Just as I grit my teeth, the girl implodes into a cloud of green particles that hang in the air for the slightest of moments before evaporating upwards. The machine lets out a groan as the four capsules are sucked back into the body of the metal monster.

There's the slightest bit of hesitation as I take a step forward.

The machine groans once again, and the world explodes into white.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Even if I hide my unhappiness, bluffing, "Who needs love?"  
_ _It'll definitely assault my conscience  
_ _How's it going, present me?_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

My eyes crack open as I push myself off the ground, and the drift over to the front of the machine. The brilliant green light has disappeared, and standing in front of the machine is the person I itch to kill.

Ray.

She takes a step forward when she sees me, her mouth opening, but I shoot down her attempt.

"Save your words _,_ " my voice reaches her ears like a harsh slap. I can see her wince from twenty feet away.

"Zarc-"

"No, I'm not going to listen to you until _you_ listen to _me!_ " I yell, pointing at the broken body of her father. "That's what I did to your _imbecile_ of a father, and I _will not hesitate_ to do it to you!"

Ray gasps, her eyes taking in the crushed, limp form of Akaba Leo as they fill with tears. Then they dart back to me, filled with sadness. Good! I want her to feel like this! I want her to know exactly what she did to me!

"It's thanks to _you_ that I spent fourteen years in my mind, wondering when was I going to be released! _You_ tore apart my family, _you_ took the only comfort I had _away_ from me! _You_ ruined my life, and that's not the _gist_ of it!"

Ray stands frozen in place.

"Do you know how it _feels_ to be put on the spot _every moment of your life?!_ Do you _know_ how it feels when people come up to you demanding better duels _every single day!?_ All you did was tell me how wrong it was, and you ran off with your tail between your legs! You don't know how it feels to be alone for your _entire life,_ you don't know how it feels when your family can only come out when you're doing something you don't want to do! You lived your life in _comfort,_ I lived mine in _misery!"_

"Zarc-"

"And since you took _my only family_ away from me fourteen years ago, I returned the favor!" I spit at her, readying my duel disk. "I want you to _know_ how it felt like all those years ago, and I want you to experience _exactly_ what I did in those duels!"

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _I see, there's nothing we can do  
_ _I absolutely hate someone as annoying as you  
_ _If missiles fly through that such sky,  
_ _and lives are lost from such a thing,_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

A flash of pain jolts through my head in the middle of our duel, and I find myself roughly jolted out of control. There's another soul, shimmering and in my place as the controller, holding _my_ hand out to Ray in a pleading motion. She had no cards on her field, and I have Odd-Eyes behind me.

"Please...just this one favor, Yuzu...I can't hold him back forever..."

Yuuya. Sakaki Yuuya, his stubborn soul taking over me.

Ray looks absolutely conflicted, her eyes locked on Yuuya's as I tear at his soul, my hands sinking into his shimmering form. He winces, and his own hands lock around my wrists as we fight for control over the body.

I manage to take control and yell, "Stop! Shut _up!"_ as a hand reaches out to slap Ray. She backflips away, out of my reach as Yuuya throws me out of control, hands reaching out as he drops to his knees.

"Please...the...cards..."

I claw at his side again, furiously trying to regain control.

"... _agh..._ Yuzu..."

Ray takes the cards I hate _so_ much from her thigh pouch and stares at them for a long moment. I can see her emotions in turmoil, I can see her thinking, I can see her mulling over the consequences.

Yuuya swallows and whispers something that I'd never expected him to say.

"You're...still as...beautiful...as ever..." he pauses, and continues, tears sprouting in his eyes as he does. It's like he knows that he's going to die today. My hands are plunged into his soul, corrupting him with the darkness I spent fourteen years trapped in.

"...Ray."

Her surprise is palpable at hearing her name, as is mine. There's the smallest of smiles on Yuuya's face, as if he knows what we're thinking.

Then it hits me.

Yuuya...he's the reincarnation of the innocent side of me, the side that died when Ray threw our friendship down the drain. He's the Zarc that only cares for the people around him, and I shrugged that Zarc off _years_ ago.

But Ray knew that Zarc, and she presses the cards into Yuuya's hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she does.

Yuuya smiles, and grabs the wrist of my hand, which is plunged into his soul. I'm confused as what he's doing, before he holds up the four cards in a fan and lets the golden light stream from the spells.

" _No!"_ I choke, realizing what he's doing too late. " _NO!"_

The last thing I see is his smile.

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _I have to become a kind person,  
_ _I want to be able to be satisfied with myself,  
_ _I have to become a kind person,  
_ _before my heart numbs from the cold_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

* * *

 **Yes, I ended Zarc's just like I ended Ray's, because Yuuya's smile is too contagious.**

 **But seriously, if this looks like plagiarism, I will _definitely_ take this down. **

**Otherwise...see ya. XD**

 ***goes off to write something else***


End file.
